


Our Art is Love

by LilithLove



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edible Body Paint, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Paint Kink, Public Masturbation, Shower Sex, fluffy at the end !!!, gays in love gays in love, paint sex basically, they fuck and make art with their bodies basically, they get nasty and cover each other with paint and make art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLove/pseuds/LilithLove
Summary: Kojiro has a surprise for Kaoru at home. A painting set designed for lovemaking? The men can barely contain their excitement and jerk themselves off before the big finale.(based on the real-life  Love is Art kits !!! please check them out it’s amazing. )
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Sins and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> To better understand Kojiro's little gift, please google "Love is Art" the site is SFW and shows what the painting kit does. 
> 
> If you don't I'll give you a little TL:DR !!
> 
> Ever wanna cover yourself and your s/o in paint and mess around?? Pleasure and a painting to have as a memento ~

_“ **Come home to me, Kaoru.** _

**_I have a surprise I know you’ll love.”_ **

Texts from his lover weren’t a rare occurrence at work, but something was off. Kojiro letting him in this easy? Usually, there was some playful banter exchanged, or maybe some risque pictures thrown in the mix. Tonight was a trap, and Kaoru was taking the bait. His mind wandered to what that so-called surprise may be. 

He isn’t naive, coming home to Kojiro also meant _cumming_ to him. With how many nights they’ve already spent in each other’s arms, what will this one bring? Kaoru steadied his breaths. Getting hot and bothered at work wasn’t going to do anything for him. 

The remainder of the shift passed with no contact from Kojiro.

This wasn’t the usual, either. His lover was the one to send such vulgar messages. Kaoru had to admit, this was doing nothing but make his heart race. And when he looked down from his silent phone, he felt his cock twitch.

“Fuck.” Kaoru cursed under his breath. 

Kojiro wasn’t here, and yet Kaoru’s composure was beginning to crumble. He wouldn’t be caught dead in such a lewd state, but what can he do? All alone in his office, nobody but him… 

The intrusive thought of relieving himself in public? Shameful. 

Yet, Kaoru can’t walk out with an erection. The debate in his mind began.   
  
If he stays and waits for this feeling to pass, then the odds of someone walking in are high. If he gets this over and done, then he can go about his night. 

Kaoru gulped. As he began to reach down to part his obi, a familiar contact lit up his phone. Another twitch of his cock, it was Kojiro who sent him a message.

**_“I love you._ **

**_See you soon.”_ **

Kaoru dropped his phone, leaving it on. His hand reached between the fabric of his obi, one destination in mind. 

A soft moan fell from his lips, the man was committing quite the sin. With just those three words, Kojiro sent him into heat. All the anticipation came back tenfold as Kaoru remembered all the other times those three words were said. Romantic dates, stolen moments, the nights tangled up in Kojiro’s sheets. 

Kaoru felt his fingertips slide under his briefs. There wasn’t any going back now. He grasped his aching cock, giving it a few slow pumps.   
  
The reserved and prideful Kaoru Sakurayashiki was jerking himself off in his office. Kojiro didn’t even know, or maybe this was part of his plan. 

The room got hotter and hotter as Kaoru began to please himself. As he stroked his needy dick, the man began to think of his lover. 

For all the insults he hurls at Kojiro, there’s so much he adores about the man. His love for cooking, his skill in skating, and foremost at the moment, his “abilities.” Abilities such as lovemaking, or as his boyfriend says bluntly, fucking. Yes, Kaoru has experienced this firsthand. The nights he’s spent with Kojiro were nothing short of pure bliss. The way Kojiro fills him up _so good_ , his cock giving him the perfect stretch. Only that man could bring Kaoru to such a lust-driven state. 

As Kaoru shamefully climaxes into his hand, he thinks of the man he loves and wants so dearly. He brings his hand from its place, careful not to stain his obi.   
  
With a few swipes of his tongue, all the evidence of his sin was erased. 

Whatever that surprise was, they were in for a hell of a night.


	2. Sins and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kaoru has relieved himself, how about Kojiro?

Kojiro sat in the living room, waiting for Kaoru to get home. 

A local news channel played in the background, the man wasn’t paying too much attention. Tonight was special, he’d prepared something for his lover. All of the items were laid out on the common room floor, ready for use. What those items were? That would have to wait until Kaoru arrived. Seeing his reaction was half of the fun. 

Until then, Kojiro needed to freshen up. Scent, surroundings, and setup, it was all key in his methods of seduction. A hot shower would leave his body warm and soft to the touch, Kaoru’s touch. He bit his lip at the thought. 

The shower had been running for a few minutes, the steam making its way past the glass. Kojiro began to strip. He debated sending a lewd picture to Kaoru but decided on a classic “I love you” deal. He wasn’t one to just leave things there, but there would be a lot of time tonight. 

When Kojiro was bare, he stepped into the warm shower. He let out a sigh, feeling the water his muscles and flow down his body. For a few moments, the man stood there taking in the heat and steam. 

He took a couple pumps of his body wash, slathering it over his toned body. 

“Kaoru..” He let his lover’s name slip past his wet lips. 

Just thinking about what he has planned, Kojiro can feel himself grow hard. He’d much rather have Kaoru’s hands all over him, but that will come soon enough. Soon the thoughts of his lover washing him turned into more vulgar ones. As Kojiro wrapped a hand around his hard cock, he gave in to temptation. 

The fantasy wasn’t too far-fetched. It wouldn’t be the first time they had shower sex. 

Kaoru pinned to the glass, Kojiro holding him up like he weighed nothing. His cock filling the smaller man up, pounding him like a cheap whore. Of course, Kaoru meant more to him than that. But who can deny such a lovely body? Especially when he begs. Kaoru would bend over like a good pet, spreading his hole for Kojiro. Tight and ready to be fucked as he sees fit. The pair would be the only ones involved, the only two sharing this filthy secret. 

Kojiro jerked himself off to the lewd fantasy, climaxing over himself.    
  
Thanks to the shower he was supposed to be taking, clean-up was a sinch. After a while, Kojiro made his way out to the bathroom.    
  
It seems in his rush to prepare the surprise, he’d left his towel in the living room. No big deal, he was the only one home anyway.

Kojiro made his way to the common area, wearing nothing. As he scanned the room for the towel, he heard a click. 

“I’m…” A blushing Kaoru made eye contact with his naked lover.

“Welcome home, Kaoru.” 


	3. Love and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event, enjoy!

Kaoru quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting to scar any neighbors. 

He was too distracted to see the array of paints on the living room floor. The setup was quite organized, a blank canvas laid across a large tarp. Bottles of what looked like pink and green paint were placed on a nearby table. Kojiro had done quite the work.    
  
“So, what is this surprise?” Karou eyed the supplies. 

A very much nude Kojiro took his lover’s hand, leading him to sit on the tarp. The smaller man was beyond confused at the moment, this was not what he was expecting. With no words, he resulted back to his usual defense. Sarcasm at Kojiro. 

“What..” Kaoru’s eyes flicked back and forth from the canvas to his lover. “We’re going to fingerpaint?”

Kojiro leaned in, giving his boyfriend a kiss. “Even better, we’re gonna use our bodies.”    
  
The thought sent heat to Kaoru’s face. His mind began to wander again, maybe that’s why Kojiro was naked? 

“I don’t know what porn site you got this idea from, but paint isn’t..” Kaoru looked up and down his lover’s naked form. “Sex safe.” 

If they were going to do what he thought, then… 

“I’m not that stupid, babe.” Kojiro tossed a bottle of the pink paint Kaoru’s way. “It’s from a special site. It’s so couples can get kinky with art.” A wink was tossed in for extra points. 

Kink and art forms weren’t two media Kaoru mixed, but the thought of creating it with Kojiro wasn’t an unwelcome one. It was an interesting idea, and he’d have to pry his lover on how exactly he came to find it later. Covering themselves with paint, coming together in pleasure, and then keeping the result as a memento. It was oddly romantic. 

“It’s totally body-safe, look!” Kojiro squirted a bit of the pink paint onto his finger. 

  
Before Kaoru could get a word in, his lover stuck the colored digit into his mouth. Kaoru felt the paint coat his tongue, the taste not what he would expect yet not unpleasant. The smaller man gave his lover’s finger a good suck. He made eye contact as Kojiro took his hand away, admiring the shocked expression on his face. 

“Not a drop will touch my obi, understand?” Kaoru spoke confidently, despite the pink on his lips. 

All he got was a nod in return, then Kojiro got to work undressing his lover. Loving hands got the obi undone in record time. Maybe even a personal best for the larger man. He gives credit to the many times said obi was on his bedroom floor. 

The couple was completely exposed to each other, there was nowhere to hide. Kojiro rolled Kaoru the bottles of green paint and kept the pink to himself. As the smaller man fiddled with the packaging, an evil grin appeared on the other man’s lips.    
  
“Gotcha, babe.” Kojiro squeezed his bottle, sending pink paint flying toward’s Kaoru’s naked body. A shriek escaped the smaller man, the paint being colder than anticipated. With such a prank, Kojiro would be met with anger. But it was only them tonight, nobody to rain on their parade. Kaoru wasn’t going to stand down from this fight. 

He grabbed two bottles of green paint and fired back, deliciously coating Kojiro’s lower body with a green hue. His sculpted thighs and legs were coated, and don’t forget his cock. It stood proudly, reminding them both of the scene they were in. The paint dripped off his dick like chocolate syrup, it was tempting. 

Kaoru crawled over to the blank canvas cloth, making sure to give Kojiro a good show on the way. He was feeling gutsy tonight. The smaller man faced his back to his lover and poured the green paint down his back. The green lacquer flowed down his back and over his ass, some making its way over his hole. Excess dripped onto the blank canvas, their painting was just beginning. 

Kojiro made his way behind Kaoru, adding some of his pink paint to his lover’s ass. He gave it a good spank, earning a yelp from Kaoru. A mix of green and pink splattered onto the canvas. 

Words didn’t need to be said, they knew where this was going. Kaoru laid flat on his back, the paint he poured on earlier making a silhouette of his frame.    
  
“Kojiro, I didn’t know you were one for the arts.” As he spoke, Kaoru poured more paint onto his body. He massaged it in, feeling himself up under his lover’s gaze. He kept coating his needy body in the hue, his arms, legs, and his leaking cock. Paint spread over the canvas more and more.    
  
With the sight below him, Kojiro couldn’t find a response. He flipped Kaoru onto his stomach, pushing his face down into the paint and his ass up. 

“Kaoru, may I..” The larger man spoke through heavy breaths. “May I have you?” 

It was quite the scene. Two lovers covered head to toe in pink and green hues. One bent over and ready, the other kneeling and just as eager for what’s to come. The art they were making was just as beautiful as the love they were about to make. 

“Take me, Kojiro.” Kaoru made his choice loud and clear. He needed his lover, and who was Kojiro to refuse?    
  
In their heated state, the pair had forgotten the lube. Kojiro was about to say something until, “Use the paint, please..” Kaoru slid two colored fingers into his hole.

The sight made Kojiro’s heart skip a beat. Kaoru prepped himself in front of the larger man, thrusting his paint-covered digits in and out of his ass. With his free hand, Kaoru squirted more paint onto him and Kojiro. 

Green was overtaking pink, and Kojiro was not going to lose now. He took his own paint and poured it all over his hardened cock. “Sure you don’t want more foreplay, babe?” 

They were far into this madness already, too blinded by lust to do their usual routine. A simple no from Kaoru was given, and to the main event they go. 

Kojiro lined the tip of his cock with his lover’s hole. Making eye contact, he pushed right in. The paint made for a lovely lube. Excess dripped onto the canvas, his pink overpowering Kaoru’s green. 

The sounds of squelching paint and moans filled the room. It was downright filthy, they were defiling each other while creating such beautiful art. With every thrust of Kojiro’s dick, Kaoru offered a slutty whine. The pair wanted nothing more than to be lost in the lust they have for each other. 

The pleasure was unreal. It was the two of them and their art, nothing to separate them. Kojiro grabbed on tight to his lover’s hips. He took Kaoru from bent over on the floor, to up on his lap. The smaller man looked over his shoulder, making eye contact as he rode Kojiro. He could feel his lover’s cock throb along with his own, they were close. 

There was an understanding in their gazes, the pair was going to climax together. 

Kojiro and Kaoru screamed each other’s names, their orgasms following close behind. In a last ditch effort, the smaller man faced his lover. Kaoru squirted paint all over the two of them as they reached their peak. His cum mixed with the hues of their art. 

The pair laid on their canvas, the center of their masterpiece. 

Green and pink splashes, splotches, and swirls adorned their art. It was more than art to them, it was their love. 


	4. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! Please tell me what you think!

After their night, Kaoru had to take three days off of work. 

His reason? He was suddenly sick. 

Now Kojiro’s restaurant has a new painting on display! If anyone asks, it was a custom painting done by Kaoru Sakurayashiki himself.    
  
“Nanjo.” Kaoru paid his lover a visit after hours. “You take that painting down.” 

“I think it looks nice!” The man in question fired back. 


End file.
